Somewhere Only We Know
by Heights93
Summary: Two neighbors take a road trip together across the country. Along the way, they develop a deep bond and begin to see a new perspective of each other. In the end they find a place they only know.
1. Chapter 1

"I just can't leave her out here," I said into the pay phone. "She was a wreck, Laurel."

"What about me?" she asked defensively. "You dropped everything just to drive off to who knows where with her!"

I ran a hand through my hair, irritated and frustrated. I didn't know how to explain it to her; I just had to go. She just didn't know. Laurel just had to see the state my neighbor was in.

"She's my neighbor, okay?" I protested gently. "We grew up together. I couldn't just let her run off. Her brothers would have ran a bullet through my head. And personally, I prefer my head with no bullets."

There was a pause and a long wait of silence.

"Laurel?" I asked.

"Just call me when you can," she finally said. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said and hung up. My ear was hot from being on the phone for so long.

I turned to look at my car. Vi hadn't moved, she was just where I left her in the passenger seat of my car. I went into the gas station to buy a couple sodas and grabbed a handful of snacks.

I got back into the car and shut the door. Vi sat with her hand on her lap and gazing out the window as if the car was still on the road.

"I got some goodies," I said handing her a grape soda from the bag. She blinked and turned to look at me. She took it from my hand and I started the car. We tore off into the night.

She told me to keep on driving once we got out of town. "And don't stop," she had said. "Keep going. I'll tell you when we get there." So that's what I have been doing for the past eight hours. After about twenty minutes of driving, Vi opened her drink and took a sip.

"You might want to call your brothers," I told her. "They'll be worried about you."

She gave a small shrug. I stole a glance at her as I drove. I didn't catch much at first but once we passed a street lights I caught a glimpse. Her long brown hair looked thin and covered a portion of her face. Her olive colored skin was pale at night and her hands clasped around the soda can.

It was scary seeing her like this. She was literally the girl next door. She was always talkative, cheerful, funny, enthusiastic and to see her just fall apart with out reason scared me. Something horrible must have happened.

"You're tired," she said speaking for the first time. "Let me drive."

"Let you drive?" I asked incredulous. I was truly surprised by her request. I was hesitant to let her drive. This car was my baby, I didn't even let Laurel drive it. But I couldn't lie, I was exhausted. I thought it over drumming my fingers on the wheel.

Next thing I know, I had pulled over and Vi and I had switched seats. Then we were off again in my car. She looked rather small in my seat almost child like. I reached for the lever on the side of my seat and pulled. The seat flew back and I was automatically more comfortable.

"My girlfriend is kind of peeved that I left," I said trying to make a conversation.

"Then you shouldn't have followed," Vi snapped angrily.

"You were running away!" I said. "I would've kicked myself if I didn't do anything. What happened, Vi? What's so horrible that made you leave?"

No response. I knew she wasn't going to respond. She just kept on driving. I had a feeling she was going to be silent again for a long time.

I had fallen asleep some time after. I was ready to keep on pressing for more answers but I must have knocked out. I woke up the next day with the sun rising. I checked the time. It was only eight o'clock.

I sat up straight. My stomach rumbled loudly and embarrassingly. She looked at me side ways and sighed. She took the next exit and found a place to eat. She parked my car and we stepped out. I stretched openly and yawned. By the time I looked for Vi she was already inside. I hurried inside to catch up.

I pulled out my wallet as I came beside her. She was looking at the menu disinterested.

"So, what you gonna get?" I asked looking down at her.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Vi-" I started.

Before I could finish, she scurried off to bathroom. I grunted in frustration. She was just trying to avoid ordering something to eat. I ordered something for the two of us and I waited near by for our order to be called. Just as they called it, Vi came out of the bathroom.

We sat down and she watched me eat. She didn't dare meet my eyes. She waited patiently. This girl had to eat something, anything.

"Look, I don't mind if you don't talk but please just eat something," I begged her. "Your brothers will beat me to a pulp if anything happens to you."

I put two golden brown, fluffy pancakes in front of her. I put the little tub of syrup beside her and a kiddie jug of milk. She looked up at me sadly. She picked up the plastic fork and poked it first to make sure it wouldn't bite her or something. I waited until she had taken a bite.

I checked the recite to see how far she had gotten us over night. I was surprised to see she had reached the Ohio-Indiana border. She had made amazing time over night.

"Okay, Speed Racer, where the hell are we heading to?" I asked raising the recite and looking at her.

"Away," she simply said.

"How much farther?" I asked.

She didn't answer. I watched her eat some more. She ate slowly not missing a chew. She finished her first pancake in about fifteen minutes. She didn't show any sign of eating more so I gave up. We left the place and were back on the road.

* * *

A/N: Hellllloooooo all. If you're new to my stories, thank you for reading I greatly appreciate it. Few things, I update very quickly & would like feed back if you have any to give! And if this story doesnt interest you, feel fre to check out my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Alexx'Doee :]


	2. Chapter 2

Vi sat very still for a long time. Who or what could have possibly hurt her this bad? She did a one eighty over night. One day she was smiling and laughing with her brothers and I and then the next morning she was a whole new person. It was torture to be silent for this many hours. So if she wasn't willing to talk, I was.

"Funny how I'm back on the road again," I started.

No response.

"I was on the road because dad wanted to make me something I'm not. Wanted me to be just like him. I wouldn't have survived out there if it wasn't for Lena," I continued. "She sent me money and kept me updated on everyone. You and I talked a couple times on the phone, remember?"

I glanced at Vi. She hadn't moved. My only guess was that she was listening and wasn't tuning me out.

"You've had it easy," I told her. "You're the youngest out of your brothers. I have to look after Alec and Lena, make sure they are okay and don't do stupid shit, you know?"

Vi put a stand of hair behind her ear and laid it back on her lap.

"Your brothers take good care of you," I went on. I rested my head on my hand. "They protect you from everything! I remember Alec pulled a ribbon out of your hair when you two were six and you cried because the wind took it away. You said it was your last ribbon. Then here came Matt coming to your rescue and socked Alec right in the eye!" I couldn't help but laugh at the old memory. Things were much different now a days. We weren't kids with little problems. Vi was going through something more than just loosing a ribbon.

"Matt and I got into a fist fight and then you stopped crying because you were afraid I was going to hurt Matt. You kept on pinching my arm. You did everything you could to get me off him."

I stole a quick glance at Vi. Her cheeks flushed a little pink, she was embarrassed! She was listening to me. That was totally okay with me. If she wanted to hear me talk and she listened okay so be it! It was better than nothing.

"You remember that don't you?"

"I remember," she said still looking out the window.

The rest of the day we spent looking out to the mainland of Indiana. Towards the evening, I found a rest stop so we could sleep for a couple hours. I let Vi use the backseats as bed to lie down. I jerked the seat back a little in the passenger seat so I could be comfortable. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. My neck was aching for a pillow to sleep on.

"Good night, Vi," I muttered.

"Night Max," she said already in deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I felt the rumble of the engine and the movement of the car. We were on the road again. I found Vi on the driver's seat once again.

"Didn't you sleep?" I asked.

She looked down at me quickly but didn't respond. I checked my phone. I had two missed calls from Laurel and a call from Ty, Vi's other brother.

"Your brother called," I told her.

"I know," she responded.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked.

No response. I called Ty first and on the second ring he answered.

"Hey, so, Lena tells me you're with Vi?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "She's the one driving actually."

"Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Not sure? What does not sure mean?"

"She wanted to leave-"

"So you offered to take her?"

Before I could answer, Vi too the phone out of my hands. She looked angry.

"Shut up, Ty! Stop calling!" she snapped angrily and hung up. She threw me the phone.

"If he calls don't answer," she told me.

Ty tried calling once more but I did as she told me and didn't answer. He did leave Vi and I a very nice long strongly worded voice mail though. Around noon we stopped for brunch. I took this chance to call Laurel.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself," she replied. She didn't sound too happy.

"What's up? I saw you called twice this morning," I said. "Sorry, I was asleep."

"What's up?" she demanded. "You've been gone for two days. Where are you?"

"I think we're in Illinois," I said cringing waiting for her to go off on me.

"Illinois!"

Told you.

"She just keeps driving!"

"Then turn around and come home."

"Laurel, she doesn't want to go home," I said.

There was silence. I knew she was upset but what could I do? I couldn't leave her out here. I would feel like a total dick if I did.

"What about you, Max?" she asked. I blinked. I was totally surprised by her question. Why would she ask me that?

"Of course I want to go home," I said quietly. "I want to be at home with you. There isn't a place I'd rather be then with you. I just have to do this, I can't leave her when she's unstable."

"I know," she sighed. "You're right, that girl can't be alone right now. You're a sweet guy, Max."

I smiled. I was back in her good graces.

"I'll talk to you later," I said as I spotted Vi coming out with a take out bag. I hung up and approached her.

"You don't want to eat inside?" I asked Vi. She shook her head. I wasn't about to argue with her so I opened the door for her. She slipped in and I shut the door. I walked around and got inside. I drove us to a gas station to fill up the car and we were on our way.

We ate in silence. I drove through the Illinois landscape and I hadn't noticed much difference since we left home. We were on a high way, duh. It took us about twelve hours to get through this state and into Missouri.


	4. Chapter 4

As it started to get dark out, I tried talking to her again. I knew she would be at least listening.

"So, you haven't told me," I started. "What happened at home to make you leave?"

No response. She already knew why I left home, I was hopeful that she might tell me but I didn't get anything for an answer.

"You left, why can't I?" she finally said not looking at me.

"I'm asking about you," I said. "I left for different reasons."

"Not really," she muttered.

We didn't say anything for a good while. It droned out to hours. It finally got around to two in the morning. Vi spoke up for the first time on her own with out me provoking her.

"I want to see the ocean," Vi said.

I slammed on the breaks. I put out an arm in front of her to prevent her from flying forward. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"The ocean?" I demanded. "I'm not driving you all the way to California to see the Pacific coast. I'm turning around right now."

"No!" she shouted. For the first time she was alert and looking at me dead in the eye.

"I'm not driving you to the ocean," I repeated.

"Then don't!" she said angrily. She reached for her bag in the back seat and got out of the car with a good slam on the door. She walked off in a rush. I drove off angrily.

What was the girl thinking? I couldn't just drop everything to go and see some water. There were plenty of lakes and ponds at home that would be just fine. I'd go home right away and be with Laurel. I could care less what her brothers did to me. I was too tired. I would have to crash somewhere before I headed home.

About ten minutes later out of guilt, I called her phone. I wasn't surprised that she didn't answer. I tired once more and it was off. In the pit of my stomach I had a nasty feeling that pulled at my heart strings. Something was wrong. I looked at the clock. It was 3:37. It's been a good hour since she scrambled out of my car. I took the next exit and returned to go find Vi.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I asked myself as I drove by the side of the high way. I'd find her and we would stay at a motel and decide something from there. I was getting worried. How fast could this girl travel on foot.

I saw a car on the side of the road and it gave me a mini heart attack to think they were possibly talking to her. But it was a false alarm. Then there was another car but it was just a couple with a popped tire. They asked me for help but I couldn't.

About five miles from her drop off point she was walking slowly with a car driving slowly beside her. They must have been trying to get her to accept their offer for a ride. I was relieved that I found her. I came to a stop behind her.

She turned and put a hand up to her eyes. Once she saw my car I saw her face flash angrily. I parked the car and came out. I saw her better and she scowled at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked approaching her. "These guys bothering you?"

I looked at the car. It was two guys around my age. Typical, these guys can whiff out a girl miles away. They'd obviously stop.

"Depends," the guy in the driver seat said to me. "Are you the dick that left her in the middle of a high way?" He got out of the car while his friend remained inside. If he thought this guy was going to intimidate me, he was wrong. I edged myself closer to Vi but I held my ground once he was in front of my face.

"It wasn't him," Vi anxiously protested.

"She's a minor, you ass, pick her up and she never turned up, your ass would be in jail five to ten years, easy," I told him.

"And then you'd be the one everyone would blame, wouldn't you, big guy?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. "Let the lady choose who she wants to go with."

Before my mind could process what he said, I punched him only hearing the words big guy in my head.

"Max!" Vi gasped alarmed. I stretched my fingers. My knuckled hurt a little but hitting him felt great. I grabbed Vi by the arm and we went to back to my car. We drove off before the guy could get back up.

"I was fine," she insisted.

"No, you weren't," I snapped. "You're damn lucky I found you before they had a chance to do anything. You aren't leaving my side until we get home!"

"Home is the other way," Vi said.

"Nearest rest area is this way," I mumbled.

She didn't say anything as I drove. We drove for a couple more hours continuing our journey to the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know what the big deal was about seeing the ocean. I've seen it plenty of times when I was staying in L.A. And trust me it's no big deal. Just like any body of water except it felt like it was endless.

Later on Vi took the wheel for a while.

"Thanks," she finally said. I waited for her to elaborate but she didn't so I figured it was safe for me to speak.

"Vi, I just can't run off," I said carefully. "I have a job and college and family."

"And a girlfriend," she added.

"Yeah," I said. "But if you really want to go to the ocean I'll go with you this once and we're coming straight home. Understand?"

She didn't respond. I found a motel to stay at. Now that I knew where we were going I wanted to be well rested and maybe find a map somewhere to find the fastest to and from California. I had an aunt near San Francisco. Maybe she'd let us crash there so Vi could see the stupid ocean.

Once she hit the small twin bed, she clocked out for the rest of the night. She slept curled up in a ball and made no sound or movements. She had sleepovers with Lena when they were kids but I didn't remember her sleeping like that.

I thought I had Vi figured out. I mean I've known her all my life, since she was born to be a matter of fact. This Vi in that bed wasn't my neighbor. She would never tell me what happened. I had a slight hope that she would open up to me once we got to the ocean.

There was something about the ocean that Vi had a connection to. Maybe she went there as a kid with her family or something but I couldn't recall any family vacation to the west coast. I got into the bed next to hers and stared up at the dark ceiling. Before I knew it I was in my own world of dreams.

I woke up the next day to find the bed Vi was in empty. I sat up right away.

"Vi!" I called. Nothing. I hopped out of the bed and checked the bathroom. She wasn't there. The door opened and she walked in with a Wal-Mart bag.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" I asked annoyed. She looked at me angrily and threw me the bag. I caught it and found clothes inside. Shit, I probably shouldn't have snapped at her. "Sorry," I said. I hurried into the bathroom and changed quickly into he clothes she bought for me.

"Let's go," she said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Alright," I said. I put my old clothes in the bag and grabbed my keys. We checked out and were on the road again. Missouri was a bit drier than back home. It was hot and bright and we had to turn on the AC.

I drove in silence. She sat with her hands on her lap. I couldn't read any emotion on her. Her face was blank as she looked out the window.

"Are you going to tell me what's so special about the ocean?" I asked.

No response. I had small hope she would tell me eventually. I turned on the radio to drown out the silence. That seemed to bring her back to life. She listened to what was on and she changed it to something more rock. I never guessed she would like this kind of music. I didn't mind.

Then it sparked a memory. It was only a couple years ago but still just the same. There is nothing wrong to get a depressed girl to talk. But she beat me to it. She flipped through some more radio stations and stopped.

"You remember this song?" she asked without looking at me.

I glanced at her and listened to the song playing. It was Survivor by Destiny's Child/. I wanted to remember but it wasn't the memory I had in mind. I shook my head. She looked at me sadly. She looked disappointed that I didn't remember. I listened some more.

"The party," I finally said. "When I graduated from high school. It was a huge blow out." I grinned at the memory of the huge house party I hosted three years ago. High school seemed like a life time ago. All of my friends went and of course Vi and her brothers.

My heart sank. I wasn't exactly a nice guy back in my high school days. I remember just having a good time and dancing with every girl I could. I thought I was the hottest shit to walk the earth.

"I asked you to dance, didn't I?" I asked her. "We had a good time that I remember and you were a freshmen when I graduated."

That's all I could spill out, I didn't remember the rest. But that seemed to be it because she didn't argue or give me a nasty look. The song finished and it moved onto the announcer chick. Vi then turned off the radio.


	6. Chapter 6

Towards the afternoon, we found a place to eat. She let me order for her once again. She sat down at a table as I waited for our order. I sighed. I still couldn't get her to snap out of it. Maybe once we got to California she will explain her self. Maybe I'd send her back on an airplane and I'd drive back home alone.

Once my order was called, I brought it over to her and sat down in front of her. She looked up at me as if she forgot we were traveling together. To my relief she ate normally. Well, as normal as eating a pancake and a few sips of milk.

"I'll drive," she said. "You look tired."

"Nah, it's cool," I said. "I still got a couple hours in me. You want to stay at a motel tonight?"

She shook her head. I watched her eat. She wasn't that kid neighbor any more. She was growing up. She was very pretty but her features looked doubled the age she actually was. After she was done eating, she hesitated to get up.

"You changed a lot since high school," Vi said not meeting my eye. "Before you didn't care. And now you do."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew I was a dick wad back then. I'm glad to hear I changed for the better.

She didn't elaborate. She got up and I followed. We got in my car and I drove for a couple more hours through Missouri. If we drove all night, we could probably make it out of this state and into the next int the morning.

As I was lost in thought, my phone rang. It snapped Vi out of her train of thought too. We both looked at my phone. I knew the ring tone belonged to Laurel. I didn't want to answer it since I was driving. Vi took it and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's Vi.."

"Right beside me."

"He's driving."

"To the ocean."

"Well, why not?"

She was quiet for a while and listened to Laurel talk. She gave a nod as if my girlfriend could see her.

"Okay, bye," she simply said and hung up.

"What'd she say?" I asked. I knew I was in deep trouble for letting Vi answer my phone. I would feel my girlfriend's wrath later. But that didn't worry me, what worried me was what she had told Vi. I knew they both didn't exactly like each other.

"She said to call her back when you can," Vi said. "She doesn't like me much does she?"

"Uh, no she doesn't," I said carefully. Laurel had told me Vi and I were much similar then her and I. She felt threatened with Vi, that's why she didn't like my neighbor.

"Good," Vi said. "I don't like her either."

With that said, I kept on driving for two more hours. Just before we were about to switch, we found a rest stop to go to the bathroom and I called Laurel to have a quick talk.

"Hello?" she asked on the third ring.

"Laurel, hi," I said relieved to hear her voice. "I couldn't talk earlier-"

"I know," she said flatly. "Driving, right?" She was looking for a confirmation like she didn't believe what Vi had told her.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Vi told you that."

"I wish she wouldn't answer your phone."

"Laurel, I can't drive and talk on the phone at the same time. You're overreacting."

"So, you guys are going to the ocean?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, there's something about the ocean. She wants to see it real bad. Once she sees the stupid ocean we're going back."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, I hope you two have a nice trip."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Look, Laurel, if you got something to say just tell me now. I know you don't like this and I don't either but I really don't want to call you back to this crappy attitude."

"Crappy attitude?" she fumed. "My boyfriend is going across the country to go see the Pacific ocean with his neighbor. I'm not bothered at all."

I couldn't help but get angry. She said it was okay if I joined Vi. I don't know why she was going off on me now. I was in no mood to put up with her so I hung up.

I walked back over to my car. Vi was in the drivers seat waiting for me. She had finally changed her clothes. She was in shorts and a pale green t-shirt. She was ready to drive. I got in the passenger seat and we tore off.


	7. Chapter 7

We drove into the night. I thought about back home and how much I missed my bed and ironically Alec and Lena. I never told them I left but they were used to me leaving for days at a time. And next door was Vi's house and her brothers. Then I thought of something. Vi had an older sister!

"Mimi!" I said out loud. "She's your sister! You two look so much alike."

She glanced at me in the dark. I saw her nod.

"You never talk about her now. I used to have an enormous crush on her even though I was little younger than her. She's a lot like you, Vi. Funny, clever, friendly."

"She was my best friend," Vi said softly. "Even when she left the house I called her, every night."

"She was cool with everyone. When I started high school, she was a junior I think and you were in sixth grade. All the guys liked her. All the teachers liked her. She always thought I was a pest, you know 'cause I was her neighbor and all," I told her.

"Like you and me," she noted.

"No, we're friends," I said. "Aren't we? I mean, we're not just neighbors. We grew up together sure but we talk and stuff."

"Not really," she replied.

"Well, I thought we were friends," I muttered. "I mean, I'd tell you about my problems from across the fence. Sometimes for hours, thought that counted for something."

She stole a glance at me as she drove. Her expression was passive but thoughtful. I guess she didn't take those long evenings into account as a real friendship. I mean when I saw her in school or outside the house I would smile and wave and say something. Maybe we weren't as close as I thought to be actual friends.

"This road trip should make us friends," I said readjusting in my seat and yawned widely.

No response. Even if she did respond I didn't hear it. I was knocked out in a couple minutes. The last thing I remember seeing is Vi looking straight ahead and street lights occasionally showing me her sad face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I found myself still on the road. It seemed a lot hotter and Vi had the windows down and her hair up on a messy pony tail. She looked tired but was more determined to keep on driving.

"Good morning," I grumbled sitting up and stretched a little.

She didn't say anything. So much for being friends, I guess.

"Where are we?" I asked. She handed me a gas station recite. Somewhere in Kansas. Man, this girl can drive fast! Did she drive one hundred miles per hour when I slept or what?

"Mind stopping? I'm kind of hungry," I told her. She drove for another twenty minutes and found an exit. Instead of pulling in she went through the drive through. She ordered, pulled up to the windows and drove off again.

"So, we aren't taking any pit stops?" I asked.

"We need to get to the ocean," she said. "We waste time pulling up." So now we were in a hurry. I didn't know we had a time limit. But I didn't argue. I let her drive a while longer before I took the wheel. She climbed into the back seat and got herself into a tight ball and fell asleep.

I watched her sleep from my rear view mirror. I rested my head on my hand and sighed. What had happened to her? She seemed just fine the night before she decided to run away. Hell, she was more than fine. She had just come home from a date from a kid down the street. She seemed real happy. I wondered if he did something to her.

But I know the other kid. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Everyone liked Vi. It must have been something after she got home. If she got into a fight with her brothers I would have heard them. Her house was about ten feet from mine. If something happened, I would have heard it. What ever it was it seemed to have killed something in her.

She woke up about six hours later. She stretched a little and sat up straight.

"Good morning," I told her. "Sleep well?"

"I slept okay," she said. I looked back at her surprised. She actually responded when I spoke to her. Whoa!

"Are you hungry? Need to use the bathroom?" I asked.

"I'm okay," she said. Well, that's an understatement, I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut. The girl was finally talking to me, I didn't want to give her a reason to stop talking to me. Nonetheless, it was her second time in a row speaking to me.

Vi curled back up in the back seat and looked out the window. Clouds rolled in from the east and they were heavy with rain. It started to rain a little. We rode in silence for a couple hours. She yawned widely and climbed into the passenger seat beside me.

"Have you talked to Alec or Lena since we left?" I asked her.

"No," she replied.

"You and Lena are like best friends," I said. "She'd want to know where you are. I know she'd be worried sick about you. You're like the sister she always wanted. You spent so much time at my place I almost thought you were my sister at times."

She crossed her legs in her seat and said nothing.

"I'm glad you came, really I am," she finally said looking at me. She didn't have any kind of expression in particular but it looked like she meant it.

I smiled at her. I grabbed her hand sympathetically. She looked down at our hands and said nothing but didn't pull away.

"You don't have to tell me what happened," I said. "I can wait until we get to the Pacific or when ever you're ready."

We kept on driving through Kansas. We only had a few more hours until we left the state but it got around to raining pretty hard. The wind whippers on my car were working over time. I could barely see the road. Not many cars were on the high way by now.

"We need to stop," I finally said as thunder shook the car.

She gave a nod.

I found the nearest exit and found a little run down motel. We dashed out to the doors. I opened the door for her in the rain and I followed her in. The entrance was warm and cozy. It kind of reminded me of my grandma's living room. The check in guy was up front looking rather bored.

"A room, please," I told the guy reaching for my wallet.

"Last two beds are rented out," he said flipping the page to his motorcycle magazine. "One room, one bed left."

"That's fine." I said. Vi looked up at me nervously but said nothing. He handed us a key with a blue tag with black letters 4D. I signed the bill and we went off to look for our room.

Our room was toward the back of the building. A flash of lighting filled the hallway with light and a loud, powerful thunder shook the building. Vi jumped at the horrible sound. She went to close herself in the bathroom for a couple minutes and then came out.

"You want to keep going when the rain dies off?" I asked sitting on the bed.

She nodded. I looked around the small room. There wasn't a couch so I could crash on there while she took the bed. So I guess I would take the floor. I grabbed a pillow and the comforter.

"You can take the bed so you can rest," I said. I set the comforter on the bottom and threw my pillow on the floor. She hesitated before climbing on to the bed. She found a comfortable spot and laid still for a while. I laid down on the ground. I listened to the pounding rain and Vi's breathing.

The raining went on for another half hour with lightening and all. I heard her catch her breath when a powerful thunder shook the motel.

"You awake?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Nah, it's cool."

"There's lots of space."

I glanced up at the bed. She was on the very edge of the bed looking down at me. She waited for a response. I thought about it for a second.

"Alright," I said. "I'm coming up."

In the dark I saw her move over. I threw my pillow on to the bed and climbed on beside her. She laid on her side and watched me adjust to the bed. I lay on m side looking at her. I pulled the blanket over her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm okay," she replied and shut her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day still on my side and Vi's face inches from mine. She looked more peaceful asleep then when she was awake. She still looked rather sad but relaxed. It had stopped raining. It was dark out still. Vi shifted a little in her sleep and breathed in. My phone rang out cutting through the silence.

I searched frantically for my phone. I checked my pockets. Nope, not there. I had to get it before Vi woke up. I checked the night stand. Aha! I answered.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey," came Laurel's voice.

"How's it going?" I asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Oh, we pulled over for a nap. It was raining pretty hard out."

"Oh okay. How is she doing? Vi, I mean."

"She's okay. She's starting to talk more. I think I'm getting through to her."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in Kansas. We're getting close to Colorado."

I watched Vi sleep. I laid back down beside her and put a hand behind my head. The fan on the ceiling was spinning gently.

"You guys are going by fast," Laurel said. She paused before continuing. "I'll let you sleep some more. Take care, Max. I love you."

"Love you too," I said and hung up. I set the phone back on the night stand. The light from my phone glowed gently before turning off. Vi breathed in in her sleep. A couple seconds later she opened her eyes.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked rising.

"A couple hours," I said.

"We should keep going," Vi said sitting up and bent down to tie her shoes. I didn't object. I was ready to keep going too.

By the time I combed my hair and gathered my stuff, Vi was by the door waiting for me. Once I walked toward her, she sneaked out of the room. I followed and went to check out. We got back in my car drove off.

We drove for a couple more hours in Kansas and we finally reached Colorado. I couldn't see much of the state in the dark. I drove with Vi beside me. She sat up alert and cross legged on the seat. She seemed to perk up now that we were more than half way there.

We drove into the morning. Once the sun started to rise, we went though a Burger King for breakfast and continued. We ate in the car. I glanced at Vi. She barely touched her food. She was eating to my relief but very slowly and delicately.

"Have you ever been to California?" I asked her.

"Once," she said.

"I've been to the ocean, you know," I said. "It's not that big of a deal. Just a huge body of water. It goes on for miles and that's all you see. Sometimes you think you'll fall off the horizon and that's it poof, it's over. But it's really not. It just keeps on going."

She didn't say anything but I knew she was listening. It's true, the ocean can be a really amazing place and it gets you thinking. Well, it does to me anyway. The say life comes from water and when I got around to seeing the ocean, I believed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Colorado didn't look much different from Missouri or Kansas. It looked hot and dry from inside the car as we rolled along. We had made a stop to buy clothes and change. I picked out jeans and a red, black and gray plaid shirt. I buttoned it up as I waited for Vi to come out from the rest area.

She came out wearing shorts and a pale yellow t-shirt. She had her hair up in that messy pony tail. She looked like she as ready to jog a couple miles but she was just traveling. I could see her clear brown eyes now. She still looked rather sad.

We got back in my car and we drove for a couple hours in silence. She had her hands in her lap as always. She kept looking out the window. She sighed heavily as if she was bored. She was probably getting impatient. She kept checking her phone as if to see if time had advanced.

"We need to get there in four days," Vi finally said around two in the afternoon.

"What's in four days?" I asked.

She didn't reply. From what I saw on the map, we could make it in two days. If we didn't make any more stops, we could make it.

So we kept on going all day just stopping at the gas station, pee, get a couple snacks and go. Grab and go, that turned out to be my mantra. Once the sun started to set, my eyes grew heavy from driving. We switched off around eight in the evening.

"A-are you in trouble?" Vi asked as she drove.

"Why would I be in trouble?" I asked as I got comfortable in the passenger seat. I laid my head on my hand and turned to look at her. She sat on the edge of the seat so she could reach the gas and breaks.

"With your girlfriend," she pressed on.

"She'll get over it once I get home," I told her closing my eyes to rest. "Laurel's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Of me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Vi."

"She has nothing to worry about, right?"

I opened my eyes to look at her. She was looking straight ahead. What was she trying to say? That I wasn't a faithful guy or something. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Laurel. She's been very important to me these past two years.

Once she noticed that I hadn't answered her, she glanced over at me. She figured I was asleep but I wasn't. She seemed to come up with a conclusion herself so she didn't press on the matter,

I tried to reassure myself that I was a faithful boyfriend. Sure, I was on the other side of the country with another girl that wasn't my girlfriend but I hadn't done anything. I was only following her in her journey.

I looked at Vi as I tried to find sleep and shoved away thoughts of loyalty and such. Once in a while we'd pass street lights that caused her to light up almost like a ghost. Her miserable face would show up for a few seconds and then disappear in the darkness. I yearned to make things better for her but I didn't know how.


	11. Chapter 11

Colorado was long, boring and hot. We had to keep the AC always on. Even when we made pit stops at gas stations. I'd start sweating like a pig once I stepped out of the car. Vi never complained about the heat. Half way through the state, the car decided to break down on us.

There was a huge popping sound as I drove. It made Vi jump and look at me startled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know sounds like a popped tire," I guessed pulling over. I cut the engine and took a step outside. Once I went to my back wheel I saw the problem. A big shred of glass was wedged in my tire.

"Damn!" I said angrily. I checked for a spare tire. None. I had used my tire some while ago for a different reason. Vi came out a minute later to check it out.

"Popped tire," I told her.

"You don't have a spare?" she asked.

"No," I replied. She looked at the tire thoughtfully. Her face turned sad again. She was so close to getting to the ocean.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said perking up. "Cars are bound to come by and give us a ride. We'll be in Cali in no time."

She didn't say anything but sat on the car to wait for a car to drive by. We waited about half an hour when we saw a car coming in our direction. I waved it over to stop and luckily they did.

It was an old couple. The woman had her hair in a tight bun and her eyes were wrinkled from smiling. Her husband wore a straw hat and a deep tan. They seemed nice enough.

"Y'all having car trouble?" he asked stopping in front of me.

"Yes, sir," I said. "Do you know if there's a town near by?"

"Just about five miles if you follow this road," he replied. He looked over m shoulder and saw Vi. "Y'all need a ride?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said with a smile.

He jerked his thumb indicating for us to get in the back. I looked over to Vi and waved her over. She grabbed her bag from inside my car and walked on over. I opened the door for her.

"You never open doors for me, Wally!" the old lady said swatting at her husband as she watched Vi and I climb into their car.

"Thank you for the ride," Vi said politely. The old man tore off the road.

"You two aren't from around here," Wally noted. "Y'all traveling?"

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"Where are you dears from?" the woman asked.

"Ohio," Vi said.

"Going to Vegas to elope?" the woman asked again turning to look at us. I could feel myself grow hot in the cheeks and beside me Vi turned to a light shade of pink.

"Molly!" Wally said alarmed by his wife's bluntness.

"No, uh, we're going to see the ocean," I said.

Molly's eyes crinkled when she smiled at us. "The ocean's always good."

We rode in silence for a couple minutes and we arrived in a town. Why was I all hot and bothered that she thought Vi and I were together? It was an easy mistake, I told myself. Nothing to worry about. He drove us all the way to an auto shop. He came to a stop. Vi and I stepped out.

"Thanks a lot," I told Wally. We shook hands and he just gave a nod. His wife waved at us kindly from the passenger seat. Vi waved at her too.

So I went in and talked to the auto shop guys and told them our situation. He said it would be an easy fix and said we would be able to leave in about an hour so. They allowed us to wait inside. Vi and I took a seat.

I had refused to look at Vi after what the old lady had asked us. It was a bit embarrassing. It never crossed my mind that we might have to pass by Las Vegas. Much less go elope with someone who wasn't my girlfriend.

They had the car ready about an hour later and we were on our way. We didn't speak much as I drove for a couple more hours. We were getting closer tot he border and Utah was up next. Two more states to go.

"Vi?" I asked as I drove.

"Yes?" she asked opening her bag of chips.

"We don't have to pass through Vegas, do we?" I asked.

Her cheeks flushed a pink again and shook her head. "I don't think so," she said slowly. I could feel myself grow a bit hot too. I glanced at her and she was eating. She looked over at me. She raised her bag at me to offer some.

I grabbed one and we kept on driving.

Awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

I let Vi drive once I started to feel my eyes go heavy with sleep. She drove as I drifted off to sleep. Just as I found myself a comfortable spot to snooze my phone rang. It scared the crap out of me. I was about to reach for it but Vi beat me to it. She put it on silent and turned off my phone.

"Sleep, Max," she told me. And with that said I knocked out.

I woke up the next morning with sun light in my eyes. It was bright and I stretched. I sat up straight. Vi was still driving. She looked exhausted. I wonder how far we got in one night. Right on cue, we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Nevada.' I was never going to get used to how fast she drove while I was asleep.

"I have an aunt in California, we could stay with her," I said.

"Where does she live?" Vi asked.

"Just outside San Francisco," I said. "They live like fifteen minutes from the ocean."

Vi gave a nod in approval.

"Pull over so I can drive," I said. "By the time you wake up I'll have you inside California. And Utah will be a thing of the past."

She pulled over and we traded spaces. I got in my driver's seat and Vi scrambled to the back of the car to sleep for a while. She got herself into a tight ball and fell asleep almost immediately. I kept on glancing over at her through the rear view mirror.

I grabbed my phone and turned it back on. My heart skipped a beat. Sixteen missed calls from Laurel! I knew it now, I was in deep trouble. I didn't even have to hear my ten voice mails to know how pissed she was. Oh, and let's not forget the eight massive text messages as well. Even then I called her back, yeah, I know, I'm a brave man.

"Why the hell is your phone turned off?" was her greeting.

"Nice to hear your voice too," I mumbled trying to keep my voice quiet as Vi slept.

"Don't act cute with me," she snapped angrily. "Why was your phone off!" She was seriously ticked. She wasn't going to stand for my bullshit. I was really in for it.

"I was falling asleep and Vi turned off my phone so I could rest. I was driving for ten hours!" I told her.

"Right," she said not sounding real convinced.

"Laurel?" I asked.

"Look Max, I thought I could just let you go with that girl but I'm dying over here," she said. "A-and I don't think I want to be with you like this."

"Wait, so are you saying you don't trust me?" I asked getting annoyed too.

"Not with Vi, no."

"Why the hell not?"

"I-I don't know."

"Fucking bullshit!"

"Why don't we just take a break until you come back," she offered but I knew she was still angry. I knew she was heading toward the let's-just-be-friends road and I didn't like it. Why did she want to break up? We were doing okay, weren't we? Once I went back everything would be just as it was. Why couldn't she just wait for that? "Max?"

"Do what ever the hell you want," I muttered and hung up. I threw my phone into the passenger seat. It made a loud thud and I hit the wheel and the car accidentally honked. Vi didn't wake up. It was a good thing she didn't wake up. She wouldn't get the receiving end from my anger.


	13. Chapter 13

Vi woke up about eight hours later looking very well rested. She sat up and asked if she had missed anything important. I told her no, not a thing. And just a few hours after she woke up we passed Nevada and into the lands of California. We still had like, I don't know, a day until her 'deadline' to make it to the ocean.

We pulled into a drive in to eat. It was in an eighties style with the waitresses on roller skates and funky hair do's and striped clothing. I felt like I didn't belong. Vi didn't seem to mind the atmosphere she just rolled down her window.

A waitress came over to my window and I rolled down my window. The girl was mad pretty but I thought of Laurel and it got me angry. Stupid girls.

"What can I get you?" she asked pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"Uhh, a cheeseburger and fries and a Pepsi," I said. I turned to look at Vi. She was already ordering with a waiter. I glared at him to go away. He finally caught my stare and scurried off.

"You're eating?" I asked sounding more surprised then I wanted to.

"I've been here before," she said. "With my brothers."

"Really? So is this place any good?" I asked.

She nodded. A couple minutes later the waiter and waitress rolled on over with our food. Vi had ordered a chocolate milkshake, a hot dog and fries. She ate the hot dog first and carefully just like how she always ate. When she finished, she grabbed a fry and scooped some of her shake onto her fry.

"Whoa, hey, that doesn't look healthy," I said. "You'll get cramps or diarrhea or something."

She snapped her head to look at me. She hadn't realized I was watching her eat. Shit, I hadn't realized that I was watching her eat!

"It's good," she protested totally on the defense.

"Right," I said.

"Try it," she insisted grabbing another fry and scooping some more milk shake. She waited for my answer. Shit, might as well.

"Alright," I said with a nod. "Fine."

"Open," she ordered.

I opened my mouth.

She put the milkshake covered fry in my mouth and I closed my mouth. I chewed it and swallowed. It was actually pretty good. She looked at me waiting for me to respond.

"Not bad," I said taking another fry from her. We ate her fries and milkshake together. She didn't mind that I ate like half her fries. We ordered another milkshake before we hit the road to my aunt's house. It'd take us another couple hours. We'd probably get to my aunt's house around eight in the morning maybe seven if we kept at it non-stop.

"No cramps or diarrhea yet?" she asked as I drove on the empty high way.

I looked over at her. She was leaning on the window looking hopeful. I almost waited for her to ask me in a whiny voice "Are we there yet?" but I knew she wouldn't. She reminded me of a lost puppy but one that was eager to get to her destination.

"I'll let you know if your demented fries cause me indigestion problems," I said.

I looked over at her to see what she would say to my response and I got something totally unexpected. Despite being dark and street lights occasionally illuminating her face, I saw it.

She smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

We drove in silence for a while. I knew she was awake, I could see her looking out the window. I wondered what would happen when she saw the ocean. Would she still be the same or would she be all emotional? Maybe I'd get to know why we came all the way here.

The terrain became mountains and clear night skies. I could see the stars shining brightly. And the moon cast shadows on objects on the side of the road.

"I heard you talking on the phone," Vi said at last just as the sun was rising.

"Yeah, it was Laurel," I said. I really didn't want to talk about it with her but I knew she was asking out of pure innocence. She meant well.

"Were you fighting?" she asked.

"Yeah, we kinda were," I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I should have just told you stay home."

"I thought you were glad I came?"

"I am but not if I'm going to cause you trouble."

"It's not, it's her."

"Oh."

"So, don't sweat it."

The sun kept on rising and I kept on driving. The map was leading me straight to San Francisco and we were almost there. We made a pit stop at a gas station so I could call my aunt to get her address, pee, fill the tank and go.

Vi insisted on driving but I didn't let her. I wasn't about to drive to my aunt's house with Vi driving the car. I'd look like an idiot. It took us about three hours to get to my aunts house. Vi sat up straight when we pulled into a town.

"Y-your aunt lives here?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, her and two of my cousins," I said. "Something wrong?"

She didn't respond. She looked a bit frightened. And miserable and sad. What ever she was feeling back home had come back again. It felt real to her once again.

We pulled into a neighborhood with houses very close together and looked relatively old. Paint was peeling, pipes were rusted and shingles were coming off. Over all, it was a nice quiet and calm place. I came to a familiar house I had visited before. I parked.

The porch light was on and the inside door was open. Vi stepped out looking uncomfortable. My Aunt Nicole came out.

"Max!" she called out happily and hugged me tight. For an old woman she sure had a tight squeeze. "You must've grown five inches since you came when you were sixteen! A big handsome nephew I have!"

She looked over my shoulder and spotted Vi a couple feet behind me. She smiled and greeted her with the same enthusiasm.

"You were tiny when I saw you last!" Aunt Nicole gushed looking at her at arms length. "Always rough housing with your brothers. You're a pretty one though, very pretty." That made Vi turn a little pink. She mumbled a thank you.

"Come in, come in," she told us letting us into her home. "Your cousins are asleep. I'm afraid I don't have any extra rooms. All I can offer is the couch."

"It's okay," I said. I looked over at Vi.

"Go rest, I'll be right there," I told her. She nodded and walked into the living room.

"If you need anything just call me, dear," Aunt Nicole told Vi.

Vi mumbled a thank you and disappeared.

Aunt Nicole's smile slid off her face and she turned a little sad watching her go. She turned to look at me.

"That poor girl looks like she's been to hell and back," my aunt said sadly.

"I know," I said. "And I don't know what's wrong with her."

She looked at me surprised.

"Max, she lost her family," Aunt Nicole said. "Last year."

"What?"

"Her parents and her sister they died on 9/11. Y-you didn't know?"

I shook my head. Things started to make sense. Why Vi's parents never showed up at her house or why her sister was never mentioned. It was just her and her brothers.

"She was here a year ago on 9/11. Your mom told me. Her parents and sister were on one of the flights. Max, tomorrow is exactly one year when they died."

How could I have been so selfish, so ignorant, so blind? I was a horrible neighbor. How could I be her friend when I didn't even know why she was in so much pain. If there was a prize to the biggest looser of the year I would take the cake.


	15. Chapter 15

After I talked to my aunt and sorted out my thoughts, I walked into the living room. Vi was curled up in her tight knot fast asleep. She lost three important people in her life and here I was taking her away from her pain. Have I done right?

She stumbled in her sleep violently, it scared me. She whimpered in her sleep and was silent. My heart broke for her. I sat down beside her trying to make noise or move her.

It made me angry that Laurel was so selfish. This girl was broken and for a good reason. It was not fair. Laurel was kind but if she was cruel enough to tare me apart from Vi when she needed some one, any one then Laurel isn't the girl I thought she was.

I got back up and went to the kitchen. Aunt Nicole was making pancakes. In a few minutes my cousins Jeremy and Nina woke up to the smell. They were glad to see me. Aunt Nicole pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the living room indicating for them to be quiet.

I ate with them and we got caught up. Jeremy was about seventeen and still in high school. Nina was fifteen and just started high school. They were pretty cool to hang with n the summer. Around noon, Vi stepped in.

"Hi, dear, did you sleep well?" Aunt Nicole asked her. "Come and have some pancakes." Jeremy and Nina looked confused with their new guest.

"Oh, Vi these are my cousins Jeremy and Nina. Guys, this is my neighbor Vi," I introduced. They smiled at her. Vi tried to smile back.

"Nina, why don't you give her some of your clothes to wear so I can put hers in the wash," Aunt Nicole said. Nina got up beside me and went up stairs. Vi came to sit by me.

Aunt Nicole set three golden brown fluffy pancakes in front of her. She ate in her usual manor of taking her time. I watched her eat. She poured little amounts of syrup on her her pancakes and took careful leveled sips of milk.

She looked up at me after a while.

"You okay?" I asked her just so she can hear.

"I'm okay," she said setting down her fork.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So, cuz what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Jeremy asked me. He glanced at Vi as if trying to figure out what she was to me or if he had a chance with her.

"We came to see the ocean," I said. He looked at me suspiciously but took my word for it. Nina came down stairs with a set of clothes for Vi. She took them and slipped into the bathroom to change.

"I thought you were with Laurel," Nina said looking confused as she watched Vi go.

"I was with Laurel."

"So you two broke up?"

"Yeah."

"Because of Vi?"

"No."

"Oh, well, then who is she?"

"She's my neighbor."

"Right."

Vi came back into the room with shorts and a washed out pale blue tank top. She went to go sit in the living room. Jeremy leaned into me to speak.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. "She's always sad."

"It's a long story," I muttered watching her. I got up and grabbed my keys. Aunt Nicole watched me and she gave a nod. "I'll be back later," I told her.

"Be nice to her, Max," Aunt Nicole whispered watching Vi. She went up stairs and brought down a beach blanket. She handed it to me. "All this time you've been her anchor. If she falls, you help bring her back up."

"I'll do my best," I said. I walked over to the arch way in between in the kitchen and living room. She was looking out the window and she looked sad. Like she was loosing herself all over again.

"Vi," I said. That seemed to bring her back to life. She blinked and turned around to look at me. "Let's go see the ocean."


	16. Chapter 16

I drove us to the lake heading west. She held onto the the seat to dear life. She was trying to be composed for my sake. Impulsively, I grabbed her hand. I could feel her twitch but then she relaxed and let me hold her hand.

We pulled up to a beach. The sand was almost white unlike from the lakes like back home. The water was a clear blue that stretched out for miles and miles. It was endless and almost bottomless. There was one single bench covered in sand. Vi's eyes had a sparkle when she saw the ocean.

She stepped out of the car before the car came to a complete stop. I cut the engine and quickly followed. I followed her onto the sand.

"T-this is the same beach," she said looking out into the ocean. "T-they told me the news here. Matt, Ty and I came out here for vacation. W-we came to get away for a while. We always loved exploring."

She sank to her knees and let out a sob. Her shoulders shook for a couple minutes and then she continued.

"Mom and dad were waiting for Mimi to come home. Well, not home, they went to New York and they said they would catch up later. She was coming home from college. She only had one more year to graduate. I-I knew they would be flying in that morning and then they never came."

"Once we knew they were gone for good, we knew we were in trouble. I was seventeen and if word got out that it was our parents, they'd take me away from my brothers."

"Didn't anyone figure out you guys were alone?" I asked walking over by her and knelt down beside her. She had her hands on her lap and tears kept on coming out of her eyes fast.

"Yeah, where my mom and dad worked they knew and they helped us keep our secret. Feds came looking for us to talk to us but they insisted we were still in California. They did it to keep us together until I turned eighteen four months ago."

"What about money? How have-"

"Mom and Dad had a will. It wasn't much but enough to keep us alive for a few months until Matt and Ty could find good decent jobs. And Mimi had a bank account, she left her money to me. And they gave money to 9/11 victims families."

"Even with our secret kept and not having to worry about money, i-it was hard," she said wiping her nose with her hand. "W-we had to pretend to others that we were okay that it never happened. We lived like everything was okay and it really wasn't. I-it's never going to be o-okay a-again."

She cried into her hands and I quickly pulled her into my arms. She cried in my arms for a long time. I let her cry out a year's worth of pain. She needed this and if that's all she needed was for me to hold her then so be it. I'd be here as long as she wanted me.


	17. Chapter 17

Vi had cried for a couple hours without saying anything. I just rubbed her back and promised her I'd be here and that I wasn't leaving. For a second, I realized what I had promised was true. I wouldn't leave her, not like this.

As she settled down and gained some control of her emotions, I laid down on to the cool sand and she rested her head on my chest. I rested my head on my hand and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Vi cried a little in her sleep and whimpered. I watched the waves wash up on the sand and listened to the whooshing sound it made. It relaxed me a bit and it seemed to relax her too. I looked down at her I could only see the to of her head so I shifted her a bit to see her face.

Her eyes were a little puffy from crying and her hair was a bit messy. She still looked sad but I could kind of spot a bit of relief in her features. She sighed heavily and nestled into my chest. I kissed her forehead. I continued to watch the waves and listening to the whooshing. I fell asleep too.

Hours later, I woke up with the sun still up in the sky. It must have been five or something. I looked down. Vi was still fast asleep on my chest. But that didn't last long. She seemed to know that I was awake. I was wrong she was awake. She was waiting for me to wake up. She looked up at me.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," I said grabbing a few crazy hairs on her face and tucked them behind her ear. Better, I could see her face now. She laid back on my chest watching the waves. I watched them too.

A couple minutes later she rose slowly and I did too. I put my arms around her and she set her head on my arm. The whooshing of the waves seemed to make a lot more noise. I got up and pulled Vi up with me.

"Max, what are you-" she started.

"They say life began from the ocean," I told her pulling her down the beach and closer to the water. She didn't ask questions but did as I did. We kicked off our shoes and stepped into the warm water. I pulled her all the way until the water reached our waists.

My initial plan was just to get our feet wet but seeing how hot the sun was the fact about swimming sound much more appealing. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it aside. I dove into the water. A couple seconds later Vi had done the same and swam into the water.

She floated along listening to the water and looked very aware of her surroundings. I swam around her once and did the same. I floated on the water and let the water take me where ever it pleased.

I hadn't thought about Laurel all day. She seemed somehow less important to me right now. I didn't even want to know of her when we got back home. I wondered if Vi was ready to face her brothers. If she was ready to face the whole world.

As the sun set, we walked back onto the beach dripping wet and settled into a tan. I took out the beach blanket that my aunt gave me and we sat down. I handed her my shirt but she turned it down. She put on Nina's shirt.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," Vi finally said.

"I told you, we're friends," I insisted. "And you would do the same for me."

She gave a nod in agreement and looked back at the water. I dried myself off with the cool breeze and put my shirt back on. We gazed out into the water for a couple more minutes and then I got up. I held out my hand to her and she took it. I pulled her up to her feet.

Our eyes met for a second and for that one second she didn't look sad or miserable. She was just Vi and not just my neighbor or the girl who lost part of her family. She was my friend.

"You ready to go home?" I asked her.

Vi sighed heavily and gave a nod.

"I'm ready to go home now," she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Aunt Nicole insisted we rest and stay for a while so we took up her offer. We decided to stay for two days or so. After Vi had seen the ocean, she perked up a little. She attempted to make friends with Nina and ignored Jeremy's advances on her. She giggle and walk away laughing with Nina.

Jeremy and Nina didn't press on and ask why we came. I was grateful, I knew Vi wouldn't want to explain and neither did I. Matt decided to call us one night. He called my phone and not hers. She still hadn't turned on her phone.

"Hello?" I asked as Nina and Vi went on for a walk one evening

"Hey, Max," he said. "Is my sister there?"

"She just went for a walk with my cousin," I told him. "Want to leave a message?"

"I-is she okay?" he asked me.

"She will be."

"That's good. When will you guys be back?"

"We leave tomorrow morning so probably a few days," I said.

"Alright, well take good care of Vi," he said and hung up. A couple minutes later Nina and Vi had returned from their walk with ice cream cones. Vi had an extra one in her hand.

"I brought you a cone," Vi said coming to sit by me. "I went with vanilla, hope that's okay."

"Yeah, thanks," I said taking the cone. "Matt called."

"Oh, I'll talk to him when I get home," she said.

We hung out at my aunt's house the rest of the day. As we got ready for bed I noticed Vi wasn't any where to be found. I figured she had went to the bathroom or was sleeping in Nina's room but she wasn't so I went to look for her.

Just when I was about to panic, I found her outside sitting on my car looking out into dark sky. For the first time in ages she looked calm and serene. She smiled when she saw me approach. I smiled back at her.

"I would go to sleep every night hoping I wouldn't wake up," she confessed. "I felt safer in my dreams then I did in reality. I couldn't handle the real world. Every time Matt or Ty woke me up it came flooding back in."

"What about now?" I asked. "Are you scared to go back to sleep and wake up again?"

She shook her head. "Not really no."

I stood in front of her and grabbed her hips. I helped her hop off the car. "Well, we have to ride all the way back home tomorrow. Get some good sleep."

She nodded to me obediently and walked off to the house. I followed behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

The ride home wasn't as bad as the ride over. Half of the reason was because Vi was willing to talk to me more and the other half was because I got used to her company. We stopped at different places to eat and visited land marks along the way and took pictures. It was actually kind of fun.

Laurel had called me several times but I didn't answer her calls. She said we were over, why was she calling me back? If she was thinking about apologizing, she had another thing coming if I was going to take her back. She stomped on my heart, did the Mexican hat dance on it and walked away. I was fine with out her.

"You should call her," Vi said as the phone stopped ringing. That was Laurel's fourteenth call, today. Gee, I never noticed how much of a psycho she was.

"She said it was over and so it's gonna stay like that," I said firmly.

"Well hear her out," Vi insisted. I didn't call her back until we found the next rest stop. As Vi went to pee and get some snacks for the road I took up Vi's advice and called Laurel.

"Hello?" she asked.

I couldn't do it. I hung up on her. I didn't need Laurel drama right now.

"Max, you ready to go?" Vi asked coming from behind me with a bag of goodies in one hand. I turned to look at her. I could still see traces of sadness in her face but they were vanishing slowly. I took the bag from her hand.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.


	20. Chapter 20

We got home about four days later with Matt and Ty waiting in between our houses. They looked angry at first but they were more relieved to have Vi back home. She ran into their arms and stayed there for a while.

Alec and Lena hurried over to me with our mom and dad. They were glad I was safe. They told me good job for keeping Vi safe and what not.

"Thanks for not letting her go alone," Ty told me. "W-we were a wreck." Matt led her inside their house. I walked back inside to my house with my family. I told them about our stay with Aunt Nicole and what we did. Apparently, my parents were keeping the secret too.

I had the plan to move out before I left to California. I hated having to live under their rules. I was of legal and I needed my own space.

So that's what I did. In the next few days I started looking for apartments. I found one a few blocks away. I could still come and see Alec and Lena when ever I wanted or they could come visit me. I was just glad I could have my own place.

I had to explain to my boss for the delay and they were okay with it. They can't really say no to a sob story like Vi's. I felt bad using it as an excuse but it was the truth. I invented games for Nintendo and PlayStation or other electronic games. One of the best jobs out there!

I hadn't seen much of Vi around. She was busy with starting college and seeing friends. Just being a typical teenager. She hung out with Lena a lot but outside of the house.

I got a moving truck one afternoon and started to pack away my things. Alec helped me out. It was good brother bonding time. I was coming out the back door when a familiar voice said:

"You're leaving?" I looked up to find Vi on the other side of the fence. She looked confused and sad at the same time.

"Yeah, I got this place of my own a couple blocks from here," I said. "Don't worry, I'll come visit. Maybe you can visit me after you finish up your day of classes in college."

That made her smile. "I just hope you won't get sick of me."

I laughed. "Me? Get sick of you? I don't think that's going to happen." I set my box down on the picnic table and walked over to her. Only the fence separated us.

"Listen, if you need anything at all just come on over or call me. Even if you just want to hang or something," I said.

"Max-"

"I'm serious, Vi. I don't want to see you that sad again." She smiled weakly and flushed a pale pink. At least, she knew I cared. I grabbed her face in my hands. "I mean it, you hear me?" She gave a nod.

Then I did what I should have done yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. I pulled her toward me as much as I could with a fence in between and kissed her soft lips. Vi winced a little but then she was kissing me back too. She pulled away a little but I found her lips once more. I wasn't about to leave without letting her know she could come with me. She cocked her head to the side to kiss me better and I continued kissing her. She permitted me to open her lips to deepen the kiss and she did the same to me.

I felt Vi's touch near my collar bone and her hands go around my neck. I leaned into her which made her lean back but I put my arm on her back. What felt like an eternity later and I thought I was successful of getting my feeling across, I pulled away. She kissed my lips and pulled forehead touched hers. We stayed like that for a while.

Who gives a shit that I just broke up with Laurel and she could be coming back to try and win me over? Who gives a shit that if Matt and Ty would beat me to a pulp if they saw me kissing their little sister? Who gives a shit that I was older then her by four years? Who gives a shit that Vi was okay and even when she was fine to the world she actually wasn't?

I did.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought of my story. Ive had this one typed for some time now and its not one of my greatest but i felt this story needed to be told. There will be no sequel, in case anyone is wondering, because if you know me i like writting sequels and triligies. If you enjoyed my story please check out my profile and check out my other stories.

Alexx'Doee


End file.
